


In The Blink Of An Eye, I Was Falling From The Sky

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Anna closes her eyes, she can almost remember it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Blink Of An Eye, I Was Falling From The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 2/5 ficlets written for [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)'s _Earworms and Daydreams_ challenge. Song prompt: [Laserlight by Jessie J](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syxd2n8S4AE)

Anna closed her eyes, she could almost remember falling. Of course, her human mind just pictured clouds and sky rushing past her. 

What she wished she couldn’t remember is what she’d left behind. All the Angels of her garrison who had fought beside her and stood with her. Now they wanted to kill her. She knew it wasn’t their fault but at one point she had thought of them as friends. She wished she could forget that and pretend they were enemies but all she could see in their faces was home.

Castiel was the worst; she remembered his innocence and his naiveté when it came to his orders. He would follow anyone just to feel safe. He used to follow her like that at one time. Now he looked at her like she was painful to be in the same room as. Now she didn’t have anyone to protect and the only people trying to keep her safe were humans.


End file.
